Choosing Your Way
by Mare Serenitatis
Summary: Post game. Three of the heroes must reunite once again to face their respective demons as well as a new threat. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter One: Vincent

_**A/N: **This is the collaborative effort of some members of the Mare Serenitatis forum. Each chapter is written by a different author; they are listed below in the order they appear with the character they've chosen to write as._

_**Solain Rhyo **writes as Vincent._

_**Drakonlily** writes as Cloud._

_**Cendrillo** writes as Cid._

**xXx**

I lost myself that night, like so many others, within the yellowed, brittle pages of books forgotten. When I rose with the setting of the sun I would wander the mansion and perhaps venture beyond the village, but always and inevitably I was drawn back to the place that had, at one point, been my self imposed exile. And when the last vestiges of the sun had been overwhelmed by the blanket of night I would return to the basement and enter the lab; it was almost ritual for me to light the lantern sitting upon the desk with my materia and then carry it aloft in one hand past the shelves upon shelves of books to the small study situated away in the back. The chair, which had once been stuffed but was now flattened and torn, was a familiar sensation as I sank down into it; long hours I'd spent seated within it. And carefully, mindful of their delicate, aged condition I'd lift a book from a pile I hadn't yet read, place it before me, and begin to read.

Months I'd spent thus, reading records and accounts deserted by their creators; I wanted to know, I _needed_ to know, the reason for all that had happened. The Meteor incident had rocked the world as we knew it, and I very much doubted things would ever truly heal. Everyone dealt with the tragedies their own ways; Tifa told me point blank in her blunt manner that by hiding, by running away, I was trying to come to terms. I had no reply for her; I didn't really know why I did what I did. All I knew was I needed answers –I needed the clarification, the vindication, and perhaps the salvation they would bring me.

This particular night passed no different than the many before it. I read by flickering lamplight, the only sounds to be heard in the eerie stillness were the rustling of the pages as I slowly turned them. Hours passed in this manner, my mind being drawn further and further into the ramblings of brilliant minds; when I became aware through heightened sense that were innate of a presence outside the library but steadily drawing near I almost dismissed it as a trick of delirium brought on by incessant reading.

Almost.

Removing my eyes from the text before me, I concentrated on what I could feel –seconds later I heard the soft screech of the large wooden door to the lab as something pushed it open. I was completely alert now; perhaps it was one of the Mako by-products that lurked in the mansion depths. I'd dealt with them before, after all. And so I waited, focusing on the quiet padding of feet as they ventured down the hall to the study in which I dwelt. I wasn't worried, not in the least; when suddenly a figure appeared in my view, however, I was genuinely surprised.

It was a child.

A girl, I realized after another moment, painfully thin and spare of frame. Hair the color of rust was bound back in a long braid that looked dirty and matted; wide, pale eyes stared at me from within a pale, freckled, dirt smudged face. Her clothing was tattered and ripped, and stains blotted it in several places. So taken aback was I by her appearance – a child, down here?- that I was speechless, and it was she that spoke first.

"I found you," she whispered, and there was something fervent, something hopeful in her husky voice that made me distinctly uneasy.

"Found me?" I asked then, frowning slightly. This was beyond bizarre, even for me …

"We heard about you," she said, her voice gaining strength although I could plainly see her small body was still poised for flight should I make any sudden moves. "They talk about you still. The man who lives beneath the mansion."

"Ah." I said, although I had no inkling whatsoever what she was talking about. "Who talks about me?"

She ignored my question and instead began to slowly circle the desk, gazing about the massive stacks of books and parchment. "They said you were powerful."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Oh?"

"And so when I got away, I came here to find you. I need your help, mister."

And so I was struck speechless a second time that evening. Feeling my frown deepen, I asked, "First – who are you, child? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Aeryn," she said coming to a halt directly beside my chair. Her eyes, a very light blue, were regarding me with an earnestness that was almost disconcerting. "I'm here because I got away from them- I ran away …"

She trailed off, and there was a glistening aspect to her gaze then that spoke of tears. "Away from who?" I prompted, uncomfortable with the emotion I knew was coming.

_"Them."_ She said angrily, and in that one word there was the utmost fear and loathing. "They took us from the city … they did things to some of us …" Despite the fact that tears trickled down her face, her expression became abruptly one of indignation. "Whatever they did, it made some of us sick. Four of us have died since they took us."

"What city?" I asked; against my will I was being drawn into the intrigue of this child's story.

"Midgar." She snuffled quietly, scrubbing in annoyance at the wetness on her cheeks.

I sat back in my chair, steepling my hands together as I studied the wretched waif before me. People still lived in the ruined city, I knew, making life the inhospitable climate beneath the surviving plates. She was a street urchin, then, but what on earth would someone want with the orphans and ruffians? What kind of testing was being done on them, for that matter, that would affect them so seriously?

"Where did you get away from them?"

"Here. In Nibelheim. I only knew it was Nibelheim because I heard them talking. They stopped for supplies and to let us out for a bit and I kicked one of them and ran … I'm lucky. If he'd caught me he would have killed me."

"Are they still here?"

She shook her head, "No. I watched them leave. I was hiding in a trash can. They didn't look very hard for me."

"And how many of you were there – children?"

She was silent a moment, as though counting mentally, and finally she said, "Almost thirty."

It was my turn for silence as I contemplated the matter –what did she expect me to do? As if knowing my inner question she said suddenly, "Please, mister … I just want you to get me home. Please. When I get there I can find people to help me … we can go after the others …" Her tears had started again, though they didn't affect me as they would most people. When she spoke again, it was in a wavering whisper, _"Please?"_

An interesting dilemma I found myself faced with … take her back to Midgar? It was the last place on earth I wanted to return to, but truth be told something about her story struck a chord within me, and I felt apprehension –old, familiar, hated- rise up inside once again. Perhaps because her words of "testing" reminded me of my unpleasant past, I found myself coming to a resolution. I would see this child home, and I would contact old acquaintances to see if they knew anything about this, or perhaps what should be done about it. I had been shut in these old walls for far too long besides …

"I'll take you to Midgar," I said, and a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Thank you!" She shouted effusively, and for a moment it seemed as though she would hug me. Instead she clasped her hands behind her back and watched me expectantly.

I sighed inaudibly. I now had a child ward to concern myself with. "Let's go upstairs," I said. "There are beds up there and some food. We won't be able to leave until morning."

She nodded, and when I rose and departed the study she followed close behind me. Through the dark, musty basement passage we went, and up the rickety winding stair; I had to give Aeryn credit, for this was not a safe place for travel. And when we entered the first floor of the mansion I settled her in for the night, providing her with what little rations I had lying about and promising her I wouldn't leave without her. I settled myself in a chair in the corner of her room, and after sleep had claimed her, curled as she was into the fetal position on the dusty old bed, I removed from with my jacket my personal PHS and dialled the number.

"Cloud," I said when I heard the familiar voice on the other end, "It's Vincent. We need to talk."

**xXx**


	2. Chapter Two: Cloud

_Chapter Two - Cloud_

**xXx**

I sat bolt upright in bed, my heart thundered in my chest and I grabbed instinctively for my sword. It was a full minute before I separated my nightmare from the ringing of my PHS. I let go of the Ultima Weapon and grabbed the ringing item off the desk. So much for my first non- drug induced slumber.

Though I was grateful after the dream I was having that someone woke me. Oddly fitting that it would be Vincent, after all, if anyone knew how I felt it would be him. "What's the matter?" I asked directly, Vincent wouldn't call me like this without a good reason. It wasn't like him.

It was a moment before he spoke, and when he did it was in a carefully clipped voice. "Something has happened ... a child sought me out."

That took me aback. "Wait… a child? What happened to make a child come to you for help? What is wrong with them?" He knew I didn't mean to insult him; we were on too far level ground for that sort of thing. Barrett had called it "freak understanding of freak." And even though I didn't – and don't – like the term, he was right.

Vincent is not an inviting figure, and he didn't pretend to be one. Unlike Barrett, Tifa and Yuffie, who reveled in a "hero" status, he and I slunk back into the background. In fact, I knew him to do almost anything to be left alone till he got his vindication.

I felt bad for him; I knew he'd never find it. Sometimes things happened for no good reason, Hojo was that exact no good reason.

"Apparently there is some sort of ... organization that are abducting children from what remains of Midgar. They're performing tests on these children, or so Aeryn -the child- has told me." He paused for a moment before continuing, "She's heard of me, or so she says ... and came to ask me for help. I'll be leaving tomorrow and heading for Midgar to reunite her with whoever is waiting."

"Did she look like something happened to her?" I didn't need to embellish, Virtol, Mako, Dromamine, they all were very specific drugs that Hojo was fond of, Vincent would know them if he saw them. I swallowed hard, damnit all, I was afraid.

"That's just it," he said, "Aside from being horrendously malnourished, she looked fine. But she said some of the other children that were tested on were dying, or getting sick."

"Maybe they didn't get to her yet then…" I muttered. It didn't make any sense, if someone wanted to do anything why pick children off the street of Midgar? There were rouge SOLDIER troops, already mako fortified, who no one would miss. I knew how hard on a body full blown experiments could be. I had scars still to prove it. "I'll meet you at the Inn there in Nibelheim in the morning, first thing." I said, knowing full well there was one way to get from Cosmo to there in just under two hours.

"Thank you, Cloud." He said, and to those who didn't know him well the slight gratitude in his voice would have been hidden. "See you then."

I hung up and got out of bed. I got dressed quickly, not really needing any light to see in the dark anyway. Jenova blue lit the whole room in sharp detail. I pulled my sword back in the sheath on my back and started out the door. I could see Nankai's hut from above mine, for a moment, I debated taking him with me. But he had his own issues as a leader of the Canyon. No, there was only one person I needed to call as I walked my motorcycle out to a place its engine wouldn't wake anyone.

Turning the volume down a bit on my PHS I then dialed that one person. Hoping that he would give me a moment to state my name before telling me off in ways that I didn't think any human could accomplish. "Sorry in advance Cid," I muttered, putting the PHS to my ear.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter Three: Cid

_Chapter Three - Cid_

**xXx**

There are few things that truly piss me off. Sure, I might use the more "creative" parts of my vocabulary once in a while, but it doesn't mean I'm really mad at anything. Frustrated, maybe. Like cold tea and the nights that Shera locks me out. Those are frustrating. Being woken up at the gods forsaken middle of the night is more than frustrating. And whoever had decided to call me was certainly going to hear about it.

"What the fuck do ya want?" I snarled into the ringing piece of shit at my ear. Somehow, I hoped they were easily scared. Maybe I could get some revenge for my sleep interruption.

"I would like to have hearing in my left ear back..." Cloud's voice came through the other end of the line. It was strained, like he hadn't had much sleep. Well fucking good, he woke my ass up.

A half deaf Cloud was amusing. Maybe I wasn't so murderous anymore, but a harpoon up his ass wouldn't have made me feel any worse. "Then use your other fuckin' ear so I can deafen it too," I replied, probably more smug than angry now, "And answer my damn question. What the fuck do ya want?"

There was a bit of silence before Cloud swallowed. Something was not good. No one takes a big, fearful gulp when telling me good news. Nope, not good news was coming. Vincent called. Apparently someone's kidnapping kids off the Midgar streets and... doing stuff to them. A child actually went to Vincent for help."

So Vince called. That's a sure sign that shit's about to hit the fan. Not that I hadn't seen him, Shera had invited him over once. He didn't stay long, but I knew he was alive. I wasn't going to be sitting around home anymore, playing mechanic and absent leader. There were kids being targeted, and if there's ever a wrong in the world, it's kids suffering. Call me soft, if you will. And I was just getting used to this place again. Getting used to her again.

"Where the hell are ya?" I asked, knowing what I was being called for, "And when do ya need to be picked up?" Dammit. She wasn't going to like this. But there are few things an old man like me is good for. This is mine.

"Pick me up in the meadow outside of Cosmo. We need to be in Nibelheim in the morning." There was something in Cloud's voice every time he mentioned that town. It almost hurt to hear it. "Be careful, Cid. I don't know what's going on here, but it isn't good."

"You'd better be out there," I replied, needing to vent the frustration that was building, "I don't wanna have to wait for your scrawny ass." With that, I slammed the PHS down.

I had to tell her now. There was no waiting for morning, because I had to be there before morning. It really chapped my ass how things like this worked.

"So, you're heading out now, eh Captain?"

She was standing in the doorway. Has hearing like a predator. Voice like a mouse. Must have heard the PHS before even I did. Might have been standing outside the whole time.

"It's kids, Shera," I said, "Bad things happening to kids." An apology, maybe. Oh yes, the great Cid Highwind had been reduced to apologizing to his mousy assistant. She deserved it. Hell, I deserved it.

She sighed heavily. She really needed to go back down the hall and sleep; I could see the bags under her eyes. "How long?" she asked, looking straight at me. Usually she doesn't make eye contact. I shifted under the steel of her gaze.

"I don't know."

She stopped looking at me. I had the strength to finally get up from the bed. It was cold, crossing the room. I missed the warmth of my covers, the warmth of sleep.

Maybe I grabbed her first. Hard to tell, but I was holding unto her now. Fuck personal space and propriety. I was cold. She was cold. And it was only going to get colder.

"I don't expect you to wait for me," I said, pretending she wasn't shaking, "Gods knows why ya still keep waitin'." She blinked those big brown eyes at me, under those silly glasses.

"Just go," she whispered, "Just go." And she broke away, scurrying towards somewhere else. Maybe her room. I didn't know. It was too damn dark to tell.

"Shera..." I began, but stopped. I'd just missed my chance. Hell, I was getting good at that. She was probably so mad at me now it wouldn't have made a difference.

When I went downstairs, after what seemed a long time, I saw it. And maybe I was right. Maybe.

She'd started a pot of tea for me.

**xXx**


	4. Chapter Four: Vincent

_Chapter Four - Vincent_

**xXx**

As I'd promised Aeryn, I remained nearby as she slept the sleep of the utterly weary. I was quite sure that in the course of her short life the chance for complete, restful repose did not come her way often. After my conversation with Cloud, I had brought forth the lantern I had used in the basement, and as its light flickered over the form of the slumbering girl and danced in patterns across the floor. Seated in the chair in the corner of the room, hands steepled over my chest, I lost myself in my thoughts, as unpleasant and guilt inducing as they were. When finally I snapped out of my musing, I was mildly surprised to see the first rays of the sun creeping through the partially open and mostly shattered window situated above the bed. Dawn had come, and for the first time in a long time I hadn't been tuned to its approach.

It was not a good sign.

It was another few minutes before the child began to move; she had been motionless since first succumbing to sleep. As the bright light of the sun began to wash over her face she twitched and murmured; seconds later her eyes fluttered open to focus on me. Strange, that seeing me upon awakening didn't disconcert or frighten her; a small, tenuous and warm smile fleetingly curved her lips, and I felt myself feeling rather odd that she should bestow me with such a thing. Sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, in voice husky with sleep she said almost shyly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"You stayed here all night?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod.

She regarded me for a long moment, large eyes holding a speculation that belonged to a person older and more jaded. Finally she said, "Thank you."

Feeling odd at her expression of gratitude, I merely nodded once again brusquely before standing. "Our ride will be here soon," I said, moving to the door; she hopped off the bed and followed me.

"Our ride?" she asked as we entered the east landing and made our way down the steps.

"Yes, I called-"

A sudden booming interrupted me; someone was knocking at the door. With a glance at the child to ensure she would trail me I hastened down the remainder of the stairs and crossed the wide parlor to the door.

In the seconds before I opened it, I heard what I thought to be someone muttering expletives; knowing who stood on the other side I found a small smile crossing my face, and I swung the door open. "Cid," I greeted as the pilot, cigarette dangling precariously from his lips, ceased his swearing in mid-sentence. He was alone on the doorstep with Cloud nowhere to be seen, and so the next words out of my mouth were, "Cloud's not with you?"

"Naw, he went to go and check some things out," he said, and a sneaky smile crossed his face, "How the hell have ya been? Haven't seen ya in a while." He went back to shuffle through whatever had his attention before; Cid was never one to simply talk without keeping his hands busy.

"Fine," I said perfunctorily. At that moment there was a small cough from behind me; I half turned to see Aeryn staring wide eyed at the pilot with her hands clamped over her mouth in belated attempt to stifle the sound. Turning back to Cid, I said, "This is Aeryn, from Midgar."

He gave me a sideways glance before turning to Aeryn. "Hey there kid," he said casually, "Ya needin' something? Or were ya just lookin' for Vin here?" The girl fidgeted with her hands for a moment, as if indecisive of her actions.

"Umm... who is this?" she asked me, pointing to Cid, who was no longer paying attention to either of us.

"Oh, he's... Cid," I said, repressing the smirk. And sure enough he reacted. "That's Cid Highwind," he said, looking back at us, "Captain Cid Highwind." The girl had a small grin tugging on the side of her mouth.

"That ride I spoke of? It belongs to him." I said.

"What sort of ride?" she wondered aloud, gaze on the pilot.

"What sort of ride?" he began, and I knew this could go on for quite some time, "Well, kid, out there is one of the finest airships to ever fly the skies. The Highwind..." This proceeded into a description of the various odd mechanized things on board, illustrated by hand gestures and some accompanying sound effects. Suffice to say, Aeryn seemed amused. And Cid was... well, he was doing what he does best.

"And that's how she flies," he finished up, grinning at the girl. She smiled back. Undoubtedly, she'd be all over the ship now...

"Perhaps we should be making our way to the Highwind?" I said then. "Is Cloud meeting us there?"

"Um, ya," he said, finally locating some odd contraption from the box he was shuffling through, "I think that's what he said." He then turned to Aeryn. "Ready to fly, kid?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly, though still a little less exuberant than a child her age should be. More like a shadow of a child. I was glad Cid was drawing her out of her shell somewhat. With a jaunty nod at me Cid turned and fairly marched down the steps; after a glancing at me with a hesitant smile Aeryn followed, and I brought up the rear with a resigned yet somewhat amused sigh.

Here we were … on the road once again.

**xXx**


	5. Chapter Five: Cloud

_Chapter Five – Cloud_

**xXx**

I sat in the bar at the inn, waiting for Cid and Vincent to return with this child. I wasn't going to go with Cid. He didn't really need me. Maybe you are wondering why I didn't go with Cid. I doubt that you are though. Even the idea of that mansion is enough to make me break out in a cold sweat.

Sometimes I miss thinking I was Zax, thinking I was this brave hero. Maybe being there wouldn't have been so hard if I still didn't remember. But I did. Five years. Five years of memories that maybe would have been better off gone echoed in my head. I don't know how I stayed sane, maybe I didn't. Begging isn't something you want to remember, for some reason begging someone to kill you sounds so fucking pathetic. Have I done so? Yes, more times then I want to remember. 

The glass squeaked in my hand, reminding me that I was too strong to choke it. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. It was then I heard something-

-"Ya sure the kid got out here?"

"Yeah, positive. But fucks it, the wolves prolly ate her by now. We've got more important things to do."

"I'm not going in that damned building. Not with Vincent fucking Valentine in there."

The voices faded, the door opened and closed. I left my money on the table and followed. The two men were ex-SOLDIERs from the looks of things. That was really common out here though. Mercenary work was something they were all very good at. They didn't seem to notice me watching them; they kept casting nervous looks up at the Mansion. One shoved a hand in his pocket. "Don't worry; we got something that'll take care of him."

"IF we get close enough. I don't like the idea of fucking with the Turks I know about. Let alone… you know."

The wind picked up then, knocking the hood of my sweatshirt off my head. They turned around at the same moment, eyes going wide. The three of us stared at each other and then rushed at the same time. I was faster then they were. My shoulder struck one in the chest. I shoved back till I heard him connect with the wooden structure still in the center of town. The air left his lungs in a rush, two of his ribs creaked like the glass had in my hand. I was preparing to throw my fist in his face-

-I felt it then, a pinprick.

Whirling I forgot about the first SOLDIER and grabbed the second around the throat. His hands covered mine, leaving the needle in my arm, still full. I knew full well my own strength, but at that point, I didn't care. With another rough squeeze I pulled him down to my level. "Do you even UNDERSTAND how stupid that just was?"

The man gasped a bit, and his friend stirred behind me. With a snarl I chucked the man I held into his companion and pulled the needle out of my arm. I looked down at the vial and let it drop to the ground. Maybe it was important, but I didn't care. No one was EVER going to treat me that way again.

They scrambled backwards, stammering. At least the one I hadn't choked was. Both lifted their arms in protest. "We, we were just look'n for a kid, we weren't gonna…"

"Shut. The. FUCK up." I snapped. "What are you doing here, make it good before I kill you both in the middle of town."

"Shit… shit, look I- I dunno nothing. I just took the money, we thought we'd…" The SOLDIER winced, putting a hand over his ribs.

I'd basically had it, three strides brought me back to them, I grabbed him by the collar. "Then what," I started "do you have on you?"

He handed me a hotel key, it clanged in his shaking fist. "Here, just please, lemme go." I shoved him to the side. The second SOLDIER gained his feet, pulling a second needle from his pocket. All at once we were on our feet again, just out of arms reach. The three of us stared at each other again, though they were certainly not going to run at me again. "I'm warning you." I hissed. "You even think about sticking me with that and you won't be walking away."

"What the hell is goin' on!" Cid's voice broke the sphere of hostility we'd created amongst the three of us. I hoped he was armed, his spear would scare these cowards from just the look of it. They looked over nervously in his direction for a moment, and I knew that he had something on him that scared them. I looked over, and he had... a wrench? Well, at least it was a big one. He must have been in the middle of something, and forgot he had it. The second needle dropped to the dirt as they backed up.

Cid had a sneaky grin on his face, and somehow I suspected that he had a good idea how to use that wrench for more than basic repair work. "I'll take that one," he said with a low growl, pointing at the bigger of the two. He twirled the wrench in his hand and pointed it at him. Now, I knew Cid wasn't particularly fast, so I was completely at a loss of what he was going to do. He didn't leave me wondering very long. With a grunt he propelled the wrench across the air, over my shoulder and right into the forehead of my previous assailant.

Now, I want to make it clear I'm a non-violent person. Vincent and Cid may gut someone for being annoying; I however, take a lot to goad on to such actions. It was a sign of how upset I was when a short, humorless laugh left my mouth. The man staggered, blinking and then falling to his knees. His second pulled him quickly to his feet, dropping three more of the glowing vials before rushing away. I debated running after them, just to twist their heads on backwards. Instead, I picked up one of the needles and turned it over in my hand. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Pussies," Cid muttered and walked over to me, "Don't make mercenaries like they used to." He crouched down and inspected one of the vials. It was all so familiar... I'd seen this very odd iridescent color before. I didn't know if I was going to be sick or if I wanted to hurl the needle at the nearest rock. Maybe both.

"Ya ok, Cloud?" Cid asked. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at the needle so long.

A few deep breaths pushed back the full body shudder. "Yeah…" I muttered, sliding the needle into my pocket. "They were going to use whatever these were on Vincent… meaning that they got it from somewhere… but I don't know exactly what it is or why they needed this much. One shot of Domamine is enough to lay Vincent out for enough time to take a child…" I wondered if maybe Shera knew anything about Chemistry. Though she was a soft spot with Cid, he wouldn't want her involved. Maybe asking Nanaki to look them over would be best. I turned and looked at him, still pissed off, and now I was getting worried.

"Bastards," he replied, and stood up, "But the thing is, what the hell are they tryin' to pull? Messin' with you guys is one thing..." He swallowed and walked over to where his wrench lay. "...but a kid. What do they want with a kid like that? She's too scrawny do any more than talk them to death." I began to wonder if it was best to leave Nibelheim now, what would happen next... and why children? 

It didn't make sense. Cid was right. If someone wanted to experiment there were plenty of SOLDIERS around, myself and Vincent were also considered medical "anomalies". Why a child? I crushed one of the needles under my boot, remembering that I was supposed to be the leader. "First we need to find someone to tell us what is in these damned needles. Then we take the girl home. After that…" This time I smiled, Cid smiled back, he knew what I was going to say. "…we kick someone's head in."

**xXx**


	6. Chapter Six: Cid

_Chapter 6 – Cid_

**xXx**

I'll admit it, I missed the flying. Not that I hadn't had a chance or two to get into the skies... but I hadn't had the chance to let the Highwind loose for more than short trips. And here I was, sailing her around the world again. Nostalgic, maybe.

She was as good to me as I remembered, even though she'd had to be patched up pretty good after that Meteor mess. Never seen so much shredded and banged metal in my life. And I'd been in Wutai, too. Not like I hadn't seen a gods damned war. But that was... different. Real fucking different.

I shook my head. No, not time for thoughts like that. I had to make sure this hunk of junk didn't fall out of the sky and kill us all... and since when did I get so fucking morbid?

Oh, right, Vin's around. Just not used to that I suppose. Not used to anything that's been going on yet. I just need to get my head on straight, I need... a cigarette. Right, that's what I need. Shera says they make me jumpy... I say they calm me.

"Mr... Highwind?"

I jumped. Maybe Shera does have a point. Won't tell her that, though. 

"Hey, just what f-" I stopped because it's the kid again. I won't curse in front of kids if I can help it. They don't need to pick up my habits... they're probably jumpy enough around me.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking around at the control panel. Kids are great for that. Always curious. Though now that I've seen her, I've realized just how serious everything is. She's all skin and bones, and just doesn't seem happy enough to be a kid. I'd hate to see the others, the ones that didn't make it out of there... 

"I'm flyin' this thing," I replied, can't help but feel a little pride in my work, "Can't fly herself, ya know." She smiled back a little smile and quieted her questions.

She didn't ask any more questions, in fact. Just watched me for a while. It was comfortable, having someone in the control room with me. Back in the day, Vin or Cloud would visit me in here, both of them quiet when they wanted to be. Or in Vin's case, usually. But with a kid, even one as damaged as Aeryn, it feels different.

And dammit if I didn't feel like I was missing out on something.

"Do you have a family?" she asked, and I almost didn't notice it. Shit, I gotta quit getting so lost in thought...

"Not exactly," I replied, not quite sure how to answer that, "I'm too old to be with my parents. And I ain't got any kids. Just Shera and me." She smiled.

"She your wife?" she asked, and I hoped she didn't see me cringe. I hated that question. It reminded me of all the things I had left to do. Or wouldn't do. Or... couldn't. Fuck it all.

"No," I answered, "Just my assistant." An assistant whose help I'd be asking for soon enough, if I didn't convince Cloud otherwise. But he's stubborn, and Rocket Town is much closer.

I barely heard Cloud walk in. His hands were black almost to the wrist. He'd been working on that damned bike of his. And people called me stupid. He packed enough horsepower in that fucking motor to fly that thing if it had wings. He'd gone quiet too, since we boarded. I was almost thankful for the kid. Between Cloud and Vincent one of them could have died so far and it'd be just as quiet.

"Quit sneakin' up like that," I said, and gave a glance over towards the kid. She'd run off. She can handle Vin and me, and not Cloud? Maybe she was just skittish with new people. They hadn't really become acquainted yet, from what Vin had told me.

"You'd better have a good fuckin' reason as to why I'm flyin' back home," I continued, knowing that he wouldn't respond to my previous statement, "I'm still not too into this damn fool idea of yours." Alright, maybe I was a little happy to be getting home sooner. But then again, she was going to be in the middle of this, and I already had more than a life debt to her.

He looked out the window, keeping his hands behind his back. Good thing he was keeping his grimy hands off my clean windows. "Because Nanaki wouldn't know anything about chemistry OR anyone that would know Hojo's "- he never could say that name without a growl to his voice. Though it was better then Vince, who, when the "good" doctor was brought up, would just stare at you like he was thinking of ways to eviscerate your ass. "But Shera worked for ShinRa, in the labs for a while. She would." And once again, he stopped talking. Fucking spike headed punk. I forget he's not much more then a kid himself. Great, now I was feeling old too.

And a logical kid. Dammit Shera, why'd ya have to be so smart? "I get what you're saying," I admitted, and then made sure my eyes were level with him, "but if anything happens, I will hold ya responsible. The wrath of whatever fucking gods still exist will come and pound your ass into chocobo food. And then I'll start on ya. Got it?" He simply nodded, as I expected him too. Maybe I was sounding a bit... dramatic. But I was serious.

"Now what about the kid?" I continued. A kid like that needed to be home, with her family. We were delaying that further. I knew it wasn't his doing, but damn, that kid deserved a break.

Cloud looked up at me with an odd expression on his face. "I don't think she's got family. She'd be safest with us." At that he pivoted his head around looking for her. "Though for some reason I think I scare her." Of course, after that he fell silent. Sometimes I wanna jackslap him, other times I really do feel bad for Cloud. I was teetering between pissed and sorry.

"Well, maybe ya should try and talk with her," I said, focused my attention back on the controls, "The quiet and brooding shit ain't exactly kid friendly." We were close to Rocket Town now. I could see it all through the windows... home is beautiful no matter where you look at it from.

So, Shera, are you still there?

**xXx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Vincent

**xXx**

I have never been entirely comfortable with flying, even as one of the Turks. One would think that after all the corporate jet setting I'd done, I'd be accustomed to such methods of transportations. I wasn't that fortunate, and so here I was once again, seated within an airborne coffin of steel and trying fervently to avoid from looking out the window. For the first part of our flight I was left well enough alone; towards the end, however, Aeryn made her way back to the passenger hold and slipped into the seat adjacent to mine. Her excited rambling, while ofttimes incoherent, served to distract me from my uneasiness, and so I listened with an idle ear to her opinions about the plane, about the plane's "funny" pilot, and about the man who "looks like he wants to kill something." Her last observation almost brought a smile to my face. Almost. But then Cid shouted something incomprehensible over the intercom and at the same time the plane dipped alarmingly, and in the seconds that followed I realized we were about to land.

"Vincent? Is that the town we're going to?"

"Yes," I muttered through clenched teeth, not deigning to look where she was pointing but instead fixating on the ceiling above me. Cid, despite his considerable talents as a pilot, was simply horrendous at landings. Or perhaps that was just my biased opinion …

"I can see cows!" Aeryn exclaimed; out of the corner of my eye I could see her kneeling on her seat with her face plastered against the small window. Her complete disregard for the seatbelt made me glad I'd dutifully put on my own. I smiled then with little humor, for Vincent Valentine –formerly of the Turks- was a stickler for air travel safety …

Suddenly the plane juddered, launching Aeryn from where she was perched and throwing her straight into me. As the plane touched down on the rough tarmac Cid had created I found myself cradling a softly giggling child in my lap and wondering how exactly I'd managed to offend fate. As we slowed to a stop I lifted Aeryn and set her from me gingerly before rising, eager to be on stable ground once again.

Cid was at the hatch, having already opened it. His smirk as I neared was enough to inform me that he'd made the landing rougher than usual for my sole benefit; as I moved past him I trod hard on his foot and then leapt free of the hatch. I turned and watched as the others made their way free of the plane, Cid assisting Aeryn followed by Cloud. As the former SOLDIER reached the ground beside her she gave him one startled glance before scampering to stand by my side; with a hesitant smile she clutched the edge of my coat before staring at Cloud with trepidation once again.

I sighed, and Cid, striding by me, gave me an open, audacious grin and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _Auntie Vinnie_ as he passed. My mouth tightened into a thin line. Perhaps this evening, while everyone was otherwise occupied, I could set about loosening some vital bolts and lug nuts on his plane …

"My home is your home," Cid said as Aeryn and I turned to follow him, Cloud trailing. I remembered the last time I'd been here, remembered the fiasco that had followed, and almost snorted aloud.

My home, indeed.

**xXx**


End file.
